


Why Tsukishima wants to kill the CEO of Spotify

by rawriexd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious, Pining, Spotify playlists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawriexd/pseuds/rawriexd
Summary: Tsukishima regrets looking at Yamaguchi's love playlists because now he cant sleep.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Why Tsukishima wants to kill the CEO of Spotify

**Author's Note:**

> lmaoo dis is my first fanfic im avoiding schoolwork while writing this. anyways just wanted to project what music i think yams would listen to as a yams kinnie. heres the lyrics for the song so it makes more sense but also listen to jaysom ;)
> 
> "When I wake up in the morning  
> I'll make you some coffee  
> We'll lay about and let the day pass  
> I'll wipe your blood off the concrete  
> Take you to the party  
> We'll drink until our brains black out  
> And god, you're so pretty  
> Your smile's unforgiving  
> I'll place it where nobody can find  
> I'll play all your favorite songs  
> And shake when the lights go off  
> I'll hide us in the warm night  
> Oh, I think you're alright  
> I'll be your old broken TV  
> Your stuttering baby  
> Your puppy when nobody's home  
> I'll be your cigarette ash tray  
> Come back when it's too late  
> Worship you till morning comes  
> Oh, I think you're alright"
> 
> I think youre alight by Jaysom

Tsukki had only gotten butterflies in his stomach enough times to count on his fingers, but all of those times were something stronger than simply butterflies. It was his abdomen filled with so much infatuation that he was scared someone would ask why he was shaking. He had to steady his breath to subdue the hordes of butterflies knocking into his stomach lining. At first Tsukki despised the butterflies, but after the third time he started to feel empty when they left. So now whenever Yamaguchi fell asleep on the bus he would pray his hair would fall back again on his chest. He prayed his soft hair would nuzzle into his shirt and the smell of fresh flowers would stain him for days. He prayed yams would wake up with half lidded eyes that looked away from him in embarrassment. He prayed to hear his nervous giggle as he pushed himself up and stretched.

This yearn for the chaos yams in his stomach had become a problem when Tsukki realized he felt it whenever yams was near, and sometimes when he was just thinking of him. The times he got butterflies had surpassed his fingers and several sets of fingers. He wanted to say he hated it, hated to feel controlled by some strange feeling, but he couldn't.

He loved it.

Now he was always looking for the chance to slip his fingertips against his friend. He wanted to have himself pressed up against him at all times. Luckily yams always adored physical affection so Tsukki being more clingy or touchy was a blessing to him. His companion was ecstatic when Tsukki brushed his hand against his or casually put his arm around him. Yams reactions did not help the butterflies from multiplying to the point he was scared they would fall out of his mouth.

Tsukki also learned these butterflies made his skin raw and aching, as Kageyama had asked him why he was blushing like Tanaka did. After that Tsukki started working on his control, only letting himself flustered when alone in his room listening to yams playlists.

Oh yams playlists. Sometimes Tsukki wished he hadn't let that intoxicating son of a bitch convince him to get spotify because now he could see all of his playlists. They were organized and decorated with emoticons and his own drawings. Listening through them was addicting. He wanted to dissect yams mind when he chose each song and name.

But there was one playlist that kept him up at night, it was titled; “You’ll never know how I feel”. When Tsukki saw that title he almost launched his phone out the window. Instead he listened to it constantly trying to pry who was lurking in yams mind when he curated it. Tsukki couldn't sleep that night as he scrolled through his friends collection of Mitski, Courtney Barnett, Radiohead and Jay Som. One song in particular haunted him, “I think you're alright” by JaySom. He read the lyrics over and over till they were imprinted on his skull. He wanted to know who his friend thought of when he added it to the dumb playlist. He couldn't ask though, the thought of his friend lighting up and talking about someone else made his whole body sting. It was like the butterflies were venomous and tearing away at his organs at the thought of yams blushing because of some unknown love interest. Tsukki figured it was better not to know, but he still added the song to his own playlist titled; “Thinking of them”.

“TSUKKKKIIII you HAVE to tell me who its about” chanted his cheerful friend as a sleep deprived Tsukki joined him on the sidewalk. Yamaguchi was bouncing up and down while holding his phone to wave in the other boys face. Tsukki scowled, he let his angsty night self name the very personal playlist. 

"Its just a dramatic name for love songs I enjoy" Tsukki replied with a scowl as he put on his headphones.

"I don't know if I believe youuuuu" Hummed Yams while tugging on his friend's wires. Tsukki wishes he could swat him away like he used to, but he wanted to relish in just him leaning closer. He mentally beat himself up for being so strung over his childhood friend.

“Well I didn't make it with anyone in mind, but have fun making theories.” 

“Why did you title it so ominous then? There's gotta be someone you thought you don't just pull dramatic love playlists out of your ass. They take time and dedication and thought!”

“I do. I pull them out of my ass.” Yams kicked his foot softly with a small giggle.

‘I'm serious why wont you tell me I bet I can help you finally get a date.”

“I have the options of dates I just chose not to embellish. It's just the thought of loving someone I made it on. Idealized love. Real love is too draining.” Tsukki replied looking at the ground. He was starting to hate the direction of this conversation.

“You've never been in love, you can't say that!”

“How do you know?” He looked into his friend's eyes. Yams eyebrows raised then scrunched in confusion.

“Know what?”

“I've never been in love.” Tsukki deadpans. Yams looks slightly flustered as he looks away.

“I would have hoped you would have told me if you fell for someone. Friends are supposed to tell each other about their crushes and love life. Not hide it.”

“I didn't tell you because I'm madly head over heels in love with Tanaka and I didn't want you criticizing my taste in men.”

“Fuck off Tsukki” Yams said another punch and giggle. Even though the conversation became light talk again, Tsukki couldn't brush off the looming weight. Something in Yams voice changed. Almost as if he was holding back. He didn't light up when their hands brushed like he did the previous days. Or get flustered and giggle when Tsukki played with his cow tail. He wished he could uninstall Spotify and stay ignorant because now everything was moving around him and he could barely keep track of what was moving away.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed if u read this mwah ily ｡＾･ｪ･＾｡<3


End file.
